Altering My Silent Life
by raindrop571
Summary: We all know that NPC Villagers can't talk, but has anyone else ever wondered why?
1. Chapter 1: Life As I Know It

**Hello world! This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little nervous, but I hope you all enjoy! Sorry some of the chapters are a little short. They seemed much bigger before I posted them. I'll work on making them longer as the story develops. Review or PM with any comments or suggestions!**

* * *

Ch 1 - Life As I Know It

I open my mouth, trying to will sound out of it. Even though I've known for years it doesn't work. We villagers, are trained for one of three things: wheat farming, building and crafting, or working in the hospital. Being a teenager, I can only wheat farm for now. Occasionally the builders take me with them to gather new supplies, but even then all i feel is the monotony of the task.

At another failed attempt to speak, I simply sigh as i continue to work on the wheat farm I was assigned to. I felt a tap at my shoulder and looked up. My superior looked at me expectantly and I handed him the wheat I had collected so far, my partner doing the same. My partner and I had no way of communicating our names to eachother, but at birth our names were tattooed into our arms, that way we could identify eachother.

After our superior left, I looked over at my partner, who noticed and looked up at me too. Both of us had the hurt of many years staring at the other, and we both knew we wanted the same things out of life. This time, her eyes had a slightly glazed look, as if she wanted to cry. Anger took me over then, and I knew what I needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Everything Changed

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! It really means a lot to know that others like my writing. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer soon, I promise! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 2 - The Night Everything Changed

For all of my short life I had known and loved my partner dearly, never knowing if she felt the same about me. But that night when she stumbled into my house in tears, I knew that she cared for me to some degree, if not to the same degree to which I cared for her.

I took a blank piece of paper and wrote across the top "I'm always here for you if you ever need me." Then I became her shoulder to cry on, hugging her and gently rocking back and forth as she cried into my chest. I knew what she was feeling. There were many nights where I cried too. When we were born, we cried, cried a lot, as babies do. But somewhere along the way someone decided that it was too much, and from then on, all newborn children were to have their vocal chords removed right away. Most accepted it as an inevitability, but not us. This no doubt isn't the first time she's cried about this, and probably won't be the last either.

Suddenly, my idea from earlier in the day came to me, evolving into a full blown plan. I slowly pulled her face out of my chest and looked deep into her eyes. Taking a huge risk, I leaned in and kissed her gently. I picked up my charcoal pencil once again, and wrote on that same piece of paper, "I love you. I always have. And I know exactly what you are feeling. I've always felt the same. But I have a plan, and if you feel the same way about me that I do about you, I want you to be a part of it." She read what I wrote, and wrote under it, "I love you too, except I couldn't really tell you." Her writing hesitated as she fought back more tears, and I simply wrote, "Cry if you have to." And back into my chest she went, silently weeping for the voice she couldn't possess. I hugged her while she wept, letting a few of my own tears escape as well.

When she sat up again, she wrote to me, "I would love to help you with your plan, and thank you for being here for me." And as I wrote down the details of my plan, her previously pain-stricken eyes lit up with joy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Surrounding Silence

**Thank you once again to my reviewers! This chapter jumps time a little bit, but bear with me, I have a plan set. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 3 - The Surrounding Silence

Years pass, my partner and I fell deeper in love, and were soon happily wed, one of the only perks to our miserable lives. I became a doctor, her a builder and crafter, each of us teaching the other what we learned so that we could do all 3 of the available opportunities we have here.

_"WAHHHHHHHHH"_ I look down at the newborn baby girl, rushing her away from her parents so that I can remove the vocal chords. _I'm so sorry,_ I think as I put the newborn to sleep, slowly but surely performing the operation that plagues my very soul. When I finish closing up the child's throat, another doctor comes in and gives me the birth certificate. I then tattoo the name _Rose_ into her left arm, and give her and the birth certificate to her parents, and exit the room. I go back to the room I had just been operating in, and slip the vocal chords into a plastic bag, then my pocket.

My shift ends, and I head home. I slip the vocal chords into my chest, and sit down on my bed, thinking things over. I hear the door open, and get up to greet my wife as she comes home. I grab some raw pork and coal and walk to the furnace, placing them inside to prepare our dinner. I then give her a gentle hug and kiss her on the cheek. She looked up at me, gazing deep within my eyes. I knew that she could tell that another baby was born today, and that I was the one who had to remove its vocal chords. She wrote on the paper on the wall, "Don't worry. Odds are we are the only two who will ever miss our voices." I nodded back at her. We had gone through this every time, but it still pained me. She gave me another hug, then went to check on our dinner. I simply sat on my bed again, not sure of what to do now.

_I was trapped, there was no escape, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I could barely see Creepers advancing towards me. I tried to call for help, but the sound refused to escape me. I tried desperately to break the wall behind me, but it was useless. And as I slowly turned away from the back wall, I heard what would be my end, the distinct sound only heard in one place, "ssssSssssssssSsssss"_

I woke with a start, my wife staring down at me, concern in her eyes. I had not realized that I had fallen asleep, and now awake, I could smell the now cooked pork that was waiting at our table. My wife looked to the paper on the wall, then back at me, then got up to go to the table. I knew she wanted me to write what had happened. So I went to the paper, charcoal pencil in hand, and wrote, "Dead end cave, no way out, Creepers advancing, no way to call for help." She had known that it was more complex than that, but she would have nightmares of the same things, if not worse. And so we sat down to eat our dinner in the silence that was forced upon our lives.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning The Plan

**Thank you again to all of my reviewers! Beginnings of our main character's plan are revealed! Upcoming chapters ARE a little longer, and the characters' names are revealed! :-o I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Ch 4 - Beginning The Plan

I looked lovingly at my wife, and rubbed her stomach gently. We looked deep into eachother's eyes, knowing we soon had to run away. In my chest were four sets of vocal chords, two male, two female. I had to be prepared at all costs. I wrote the names of their owners on the bags, feeling the need to remember them. Rose, Ellie, Ray, and Jonah. I would have to make the best of them.

I hugged my wife gently, then went to our writing area and wrote, "The sooner we leave, the better chance we have to get away. Soon it will be harder for you. Whenever you want to go, we can go." She read it, eyes dancing like the flames on our torches. Picking up the charcoal pencil, she wrote, "Let us gather the things we will need for our journey and be on our way. The longer we stay, the more danger all of us are in." Her eyes suddenly flashed with worry, and I took her in a gentle, loving hug, wishing that I could comfort her with a voice that I could call my own. But that could never happen, not for me.

I woke to the sun shining through the window. I sat up and stretched, looking at the sun's height. It was still early morning, and before I could lose more time, I grabbed my sword and went to head out, leaving a note for my wife. As I closed my door, my boss came behind me and handed me a note. It said, "I know today is your day off, but I need you to go down to the hold and empty out all of the vocal chords for me. I will pay you overtime." I looked at him quizzically. I had worked in the hospital for a long time, and had never heard of this "hold." He took the paper back and wrote directions to the hold on it, wrote "Thank You" on the bottom, and walked away.

I ran to the hold, wondering how long it's been there, and what its contents actually were. When I got inside, my jaw dropped in awe. There were numerous shelves with countless sets of vocal chords thrown carelessly upon them. I looked among them, and noticed something. The shelves were set up corresponding to the year that the baby was born, and the bags all had the day written on them. I quickly looked for mine and my wife's, tucking them away safely in my pocket, and clearing out the rest of the hold as asked.

I ran home, all thoughts of hunting for food forgotten. Rushing through the door, my wife looked at me quizzically. I quickly wrote, "I found our vocal chords!" and watched her face light up with excitement as she read it.

Her face suddenly flashed with concern, and she wrote, "Did you get food?" As I read it, I face-palmed and, grabbing my sword, ran out the door.

In the clearing were several pigs and a cow. I quickly killed them, and ran home to beat the darkness that was beginning to cast over me. Panting, I filled up two bags with all of our belongings, looking at my wife for confirmation. She nodded, and picked up one of the bags. Sword in hand, I led the way out of the village and into the woods that I had just exited.


	5. Chapter 5: Our Escape

**Thank you again to my faithful and my new reviewers! To answer a question, yes she is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh! I almost forgot! **

**I do NOT own Minecraft.  
**

* * *

Ch 5 - Our Escape

We moved through the woods quietly. I had known all too well how dangerous they could be in the dark. _"uuuuuurrrnggggggh"_ penetrated the silence. I looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. As I looked, my wife seemed scared. My eyes searched frantically, trying to find it. _"uuuuuurrrrngggggghhh,"_I heard to my left, and I turned to continue my search. I looked at my wife, and lunged past her. I stabbed my sword into the zombie's head, and it instantly stopped moving.

I wiped my bloody hands on the grass, continuing on cautiously. My wife stayed close, not wanting to get lost...or worse. We finally reached the clearing I had hunted in earlier. We stayed to the side, not wanting to go out in the open.

We continued to walk, cautious of every little noise that we heard. Walking through the woods at night is positively terrifying, but onward we trudged.

_"TWANG" _I looked up, an arrow lodged in the tree above me. I looked in the direction that it came from, and I found myself looking at 3 skeletons, bows drawn and ready to kill. I tried to think of some way out of this situation, but nothing non-life-threatening came to mind. I looked to my wife, and slightly pointed my head towards the tree behind me, signaling her to hide.

I looked the middle skeleton straight in the eyes, and as it fired, I ducked. The other two fired at me as well, but I effectively dodged them too. Coming up underneath, I sliced one of them in half, leaving a tiny puff of smoke, a few arrows, and some floating orbs. The other two shot at me in retaliation, but I quickly dodged the arrows, stabbing one of the remaining two in the chest, through to the spine, causing the skeleton to snap in half and die in a small cloud of smoke, leaving some bones and a few more of the little orb things. I turned to the last skeleton and charged at it. It fired an arrow towards me, but I jumped to the side and avoided the arrow. As I killed the last skeleton, my sword went up into it's head from below it's chin. The momentum of it lifted the skeleton off the ground momentarily, then the head snapped off of the body, both turning to dust, leaving a bow, a few more arrows, and more of the orbs.

My wife came out from behind the tree and looked at me, wondering how I didn't get hurt. I shrugged my shoulders and went to pick up my winnings, slinging the bow over my back and putting the bones and arrows into my bag. The orbs were absorbed into me as I neared them, making me feel slightly stronger. I simply shrugged it off, and we continued on, deeper into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: A Place To Call Ours

**Sorry I took so long to upload. Busy with finals review and hockey such. I'll continue to update as fast as I can! Also, sorry about the "it's" mixup in chapter 5. Don't know why I didn't catch it, but everyone makes mistakes. Hope you all continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 6 - A Place To Call Ours

I led my wife through the menacing forest, hoping to find a place to settle down. The moon was slowly working its way down the sky, the morning sun peeking out over the horizon. We continued onward, looking for a way out of the forest.

We stumbled upon a small clearing and decided to rest. I quickly built a small shelter out of some dirt, placed our beds, and we both settled down for a nap.

_I quickly looked around. I was bound to the middle of a darkened circular arena. A voice suddenly boomed overhead, "I will give you one last chance Cody! Tell me what you know!" I looked for the source of the voice, but could not find it. "Still not talking?" I opened my mouth, but I knew the words wouldn't come out. I was helpless yet again. I tugged at my bonds, but they were too strong. "Well then, I guess I'll have to force the words out of you!" The room lit up then, and I watched as the horde of Creepers suddenly became aware of my presence. They started rushing towards me, already preparing to explode. I opened my mouth, trying to scream, as the first Creeper reached me.  
_

I woke to my wife shaking my shoulder, a look of pure worry on her face. I simply hugged her, the embrace gentle but meaningful. I grabbed a paper and a charcoal pencil out of my bag, writing, "Another nightmare. I'll explain more later. We both need to sleep." She nodded at me, and we both fell into a blissful slumber.

I woke a few hours later, my wife still sound asleep beside me. I looked at her for a moment, watching her sleep. Her brown hair fell gently over her face, eyelids hiding her almost gray eyes. I moved a strand of hair away from her eye with a smile. I spent several more moments watching her, then got up to make food and see what time it was.

After putting food in the furnace, I walked outside, looking up at the sun. It was already beginning its descent. *Afternoon,* I thought, going back inside to watch the pork cook.

When the pork had finished cooking, I looked at my wife, watching her again as she slept. I gently woke her up, pointing towards the furnace. She nodded her understanding and slowly got up and walked with me across our makeshift home to eat our lunch.

Taking a piece of paper, I wrote, "We should make this our permanent home. I could get some cobble, make inside bigger, make this little clearing ours. What do you think?" She looked at me, a smile on her face, as she nodded at me. I smiled back, writing, "I'll get materials. You can help build, since you're the builder. I'm merely the doctor who ruins the lives of every born child." Even in our terrible lives we managed to joke around a little bit. She smiled at me and took my hand, worry visible in her eyes. I looked at her quizzically. She looked at her stomach, then picked up the pencil and wrote, "I'm just a little worried. What if something goes wrong?" I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, writing, "I've delivered many children Luna, don't worry. Everything will be ok." I looked into her moon-colored eyes, some of her worry fading, but it was obviously still bothering her. Sighing, I wrote, "Let me check the heartbeat."

I continued to hold Luna's hand as we walked to the bed. As she laid down, I took my stethoscope out of my bag. Returning, I put the stethoscope to her stomach, and what I heard caused me to silently gasp.


	7. Chapter 7: I Attempt The Plan

**Hello again everyone! **

**Sorry I took so long. Excuses: Slight writer's block, forgetfulness, the beginnings of some other fan fictions, and homework in preparation for finals. Really though, teachers make too big of a deal out of it. Look at it as a cumulative test, it's less stressful that way. **

**Anyway, back to Cody and Luna. The gasp from last chapter won't be officially revealed yet (please don't hate me). All reviews are welcomed, appreciated, and taken into consideration, some ideas already being added into the story's formation in my mind. **

**I will try to update as quickly as I can, possibly jumping between this story and others as soon as I get them posted. SPOILER ALERT! One of them is another Minecraft story, two are Pokemon, and I have also decided to attempt a Soul Eater story (I'm a very busy writer). Why so many? I simply cannot ignore an idea once it pops into my head.**

**I will let you get back to the lives of Cody and Luna now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_*_****_I_****_ DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!*_**

* * *

Ch 7 - I Attempt The Plan

I quickly crossed the room, scribbling on a piece of paper. I walked back just as fast, showing her what I had just written. She looked at me in astonishment, and I simply nodded back at her.

I took the paper back, writing on it, "I want to attempt the plan. I want you to be able to talk to them." She looked up with fear in her eyes. I wrote again, "Nothing will happen. If anything, your body will reject them, but as we can see, they're not vital. I could easily remove them if something goes wrong. I studied them a few times while removing them. I think I can get them back in." She read it and looked up at me again, fear still present, but also hope.

Smiling, I grabbed all of the necessary tools for the procedure. I laid them all out next to the bed that my wife was still laying on, placing her vocal chords separate from the tools. I picked up the anesthesia, looking at my wife. She nodded and closed her eyes. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, then injected the anesthesia into her, waiting patiently for it to lull her into a restful slumber.

When she was asleep, I worked quickly. I took the scalpel, cutting into her neck next to the little scar left over from last time. I gently peeled back the skin, and found myself looking at where her vocal chords should be. I took them, figuring out how they fit into her body. When this was achieved, I stitched them back in, using stitches that shouldn't break down. I gently stitched her throat closed again, wrapping it in gauze just to be safe.

I washed my hands, and all of my tools, then put them away. I sat on the bed next to Luna and gently took her hand in mine. _I really hope this works,_ I thought. This means everything to her, and I want nothing more than for her to be happy.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked up at me. I nodded at her, and she opened her mouth.  
"ughhhhh," she said. We both gasped, me silently, her vocally. I watched her expression with a smile, her face lighting up with joy. "I can talk!" she exclaimed rather sloppily, still not used to her voice yet. But I didn't care. The smile on her face was priceless, the twinkle in her eyes indescribable. I smiled back at her, hugging her gently.

* * *

**I understand that this is most likely not possible, or anatomically correct, but bear with me. This is fiction.  
**


End file.
